


Through The Heart

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Dracopia, F/M, Gothic, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Copia comes back from what should have been a quick meal in dire condition. You rush to his aid, but is it too late for your immortal lover?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Through The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a while ago on my tumblr!

When you see him stumbling up the cobble path, carriage-less and without the cape and cane he had left with, your first instinct is to run to him. As you run through the iron gates of the hilltop castle to him, you can see that he’s covered in blood. It’s not a victim’s, but his own. 

“What happened?” you breathe, unsure of where to touch him. He sways on his feet a little, doubled over and drenched from the rain. The rainwater mixes with his blood, making for a horrific sight to behold– his fangs haven’t even retracted yet. Copia waves his hand your way, eyes rolling back deliriously.

“Cara mia… go… go back ins…” His knees give out, and you catch him too late, falling to the ground with him. You look down at his head in your lap, bleeding onto your white skirts. You begin to panic as you touch his pale face, mustache and sideburns stained red.

“Copia? Mi amore?” You let out a bloodcurdling scream, and call back to the castle for the ghouls to come help. You try to help him up, but he’s still unhinged, swaying wildly and unable to stand on his own. Two servants from the house run down the muddy path, and grab him by the arms. Copia tries to fight them off in an uncharacteristic show of vitriol, but at the end of the day, he is not very large, and while powerful in his supernatural abilities, what little muscle he has is not enough to toss off the ghouls. You follow alongside as he’s quickly lifted all the way to the door. Once inside, he’s set down on the couch by the fireplace, and the ghouls attempt to get his shirt off. This time, Copia does snap and manage to sink his teeth into an arm. Amidst the struggle, you step in cautiously. “Thank you,” you whisper to them, “I can take care of this.”

They seem hesitant to leave, but at Copia’s vicious snarling and the already inflicted wound, they do as you say. You look back down once the ghouls are gone, and see that your lover has curled in on himself, whimpering softly.

“I… did not mean to…” he rasps weakly, choking out a pitiful sob.

“I know,” you hush, and kneel beside him. “I know. You’re not yourself right now, they understand. I’m going to get some cloth to wrap your wounds.”

“Don’t leave me, cara–” His voice breaks your heart, and you can’t bear to leave him. You set your lips in a determined line. Improvising, you tear the hem of your dress off, and touch his shirt gingerly. He growls, and you draw back in fear slightly. His green eyes soften, and he looks at you desperately. “I am sorry. I will never hurt you… ah… you know this, yes?”

“Yes,” you whisper confidently, and you force yourself to unbutton his shirt despite the man grimacing in pain. His chest is heaving, and you see the extent of his injuries once he’s bare chested. The gash is open, and the skin around it is blue. “How did this happen?” you ask, brimmed tears beginning to make tracks down your cheeks. His head falls back. 

“A… a hunter. I was caught tonight… she came within inches of ending my eternal life for good.” With a weak hand, he drags his fingers just beside the staked gash in the middle of his chest, right where his heart lies, caged. “They missed.”

“Thank Satan,” you mutter, and stand. “I’ll be back– I promise.”

You try not to let it go to your head, how close you were to losing your love tonight. You need to focus on getting him healed– thankfully, it’s not that hard for someone who’s undead. It’s still painful, though. You pick up your billowing skirts to run faster back to him, a basket of potions and herbs in hand. Of course you knew that something like this could happen, with him being what others deemed to be a monster, a creature of the night. But he was so much more to you– sweet, sensitive, intelligent, a gentleman. They would never know. It made you angry.

You approach the living room. “Please. Allow me to… hold your hand…” he gasps out. “I need to feel your skin on mine… it would ease my suffering.” You grasp his hand, slippery from his blood.

“Hold on. I need to get this under control,” you say, easing him up a little to wrap the cloth around his chest. “For a vampire who supposedly has no pumping blood, you bleed a lot.”

“I am a part of an ancient race who retains their beating heart,” he explains, “I suppose… _ah_ … I have not told you enough about who I am and where I come from, eh?”

“Another time,” you say gently, tightening your grasp on his hand. “For now, save your breath… and prepare.” You pour some black liquid onto the wound. His screams echo through the large gothic castle. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” You rub some ground up herbal root into the wound, and he devolves into whimpers. “Almost done. You’re almost done, you’re okay.”

He yowls, fangs extending again, and he glares at you with those red flecks in his irises. You freeze, maintaining intense eye contact. His gaze is unrelenting, and his fangs are out, sharp and deadly. Keeping calm, you wait it out. He could suck you dry right there, he could rip your neck right out– or he could keep his promise of never harming you. Evidently, his eyebrows draw together in pain, and he relaxes his grip, eyes fading back to green and fangs retracting. Your handsome lover collapses back in sorrow. “Forgive me. I have frightened you.” 

“No–” 

I am so hungry, cara…” he whispers, and you look around. There were no victims left in the catacombs of the castle, which is why he had gone out tonight. You look down at your own arm, and back to him. 

“Here,” you say, offering your wrist.

“No,” he shakes his head. “ _No_. Your blood, it is sacred.” 

“Exactly, and the more you drink, the faster you’ll heal. Drink.”

He goes to argue again, but you use his weakened state to your advantage by taking him by surprise. You bite your finger, and lean into him, dragging your fingertip along his bottom lip. “Feed from me, Copia,” you whisper, _“I want it.”_ It’s the most erotic thing he could hear, but it’s also his lifeline. With apology still in his eyes, he has no choice but to give in, taking you by the wrist and sinking his fangs into it. 

“Oh god,” you whisper, squeezing your eyes shut. It won’t turn you, or poison your bloodstream with his affliction, but it does hurt like hell– nothing he’s said could have prepared you for this pain. After a few seconds though, it turns into a different kind of feeling. Euphoria, like those last few seconds leading up to an orgasm before it crests into pleasure. You feel like you’re hanging in limbo, a pleasant tingle running up your arm about to burst inside of you. You begin to feel lightheaded, and swoon a little. Copia’s fangs slide out of you, and you hear him give a satiated moan, licking his lips of your blood. Your head spins, a dull sting throbbing up your arm. 

“Are you alright?” he asks quickly, a little more coherent. “Please tell me, cara. I have not hurt you?”

“No,” you mumble, a little out of it. He sits up, chest beginning to heal itself as each second goes by. Slender arms wrap around you.

“My angel. Oh, my savior. I do not know what I would have done without your care.” You try to protest his movement as he rises, but it’s evident that he has almost fully healed. Back to his usual chivalrous self, the vampire sweeps you off your feet, beginning to take you upstairs to bed. You try to curl into him. “I must wash. But you– you must sleep. Sleep, mi amore, is good for the blood.”

“You sneaky bastard,” you have the energy to huff, “You wanna drink me like a milkshake, don’t you?”

Copia blushes, unnoticeable under all the blood. “You did taste sweeter than anyone I have ever fed off. But! Never again! You hear me? That was a very bad thing to do. In a state like that, there was no telling what I could have done to you.”

“Doesn’t matter,” you breathe, letting him lay you down tenderly on the plush bed. “It saved your life, Copia.”

The vampire sighs, staring down at your bleary, half-asleep form– you, the lady of his manor. How, in his many centuries of living this cursed life, had he ever been lucky enough to find you? 


End file.
